La tercera no es coincidencia
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Saitama no entiende cómo es que de un momento a otro varios aparatos electrónicos de su apartamento dejan de funcionar de repente aunque supone que su querido alumno tiene algo que ver con esto. Un Genos celoso y mucho fluff :D
Los personajes no me pertenecen y no me dan nada por hacer esto. Lamento los errores ortográficos que encuentren.

* * *

Dicen que la primera vez es accidental, la segunda una coincidencia pero la tercera, o en esta ocasión la cuarta, las cosas son hechas apropósito.

Saitama no quiere culpar a Genos pero no encuentra a otro culpable para estos extraños incidentes que se están presentando en su hogar y que en todos Genos tenga una solución inmediata.

La primera fue con la tostadora, se averió por lo vieja que estaba y a Saitama no se le ocurrió mejor idea que poner el pan en los orificios en el pecho de Genos. Genos se avergonzó tanto que en pocos segundos el pan salió tostado a la perfección, Saitama se lo hizo saber.

La segunda vez fue el lavarropas. El pequeño departamento se llenó de humo por culpa del artefacto que misteriosamente se averió unos minutos después de que Saitama pusiera su ropa sucia. Por suerte estaba Genos que se ofreció a lavarla, Saitama no muy convencido acepta y Genos no tuvo que esperar más para largarse de la casa con la cesta de ropa para volver una media hora y cinco segundos más tarde con la ropa limpia y perfumada. Cuando Saitama le preguntó a dónde se había ido esperando que le respondiera a una simple tienda de lavado este le contestó que estaba cerrada entonces tuvo que ir hasta el río secreto que había en el bosque de la ciudad y como era costumbre en esos momentos en los que Genos comenzaba a hablar demás, Saitama dejó de prestarle atención.

Solo entendió frases como "pude replicar la acción centrífuga de una lavadora con…" "me encontré con un oso pero no era nada de que…" "unos vagabundos intentaron robar la ropa que se estaba secando mientras peleaba con el oso" Cosas de Genos se dijo mientras olfateaba una de sus remeras para luego agradecer al cyborg por su esfuerzo.

La tercera fue su celular, en realidad no fue culpa de nadie más que de Saitama ya que apretó muy fuerte el aparato y Genos le fabricó otro mucho más moderno que solo ofrecía dos números para comunicarse de forma directa, uno era la Asociación de Héroes y el otro era Genos. Saitama le agradeció no muy convencido del obsequio.

La cuarta vez fue la estufa. Si, el invierno había llegado y por más super hombre que fuera Saitama, el poder de controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo y evitar resfriarse no estaba dentro de sus logros y no es que el clima ayudara tampoco. La ciudad Z estaba cubierta por la nieve y hacía un frió para morirse, los reportes decían que eran una de las peores heladas jamás vividas y justo en ese día se le ocurrió a su estufa morir carbonizada de la nada.

\- Tendremos que ir a comprar otra, espero que no estén tan caras- el héroe mirando el aparato totalmente destruido. Estaba vestido con la ropa más abrigada que tenía, incluso tenía puesto un gorro de lana.

\- A mí no me importa seguir haciendo esto Sensei, mi cuerpo fue preparado para ese tipo de situaciones- le informa el Demon Cyborg.

\- Si pero, no puedo usarte todo este invierno. Habrá momentos en los que tendrás que irte a hacer alguna misión y yo me moriré de frió esperándote- le dice acomodándose mejor.

\- No se preocupe, que eso no pasará- Genos estaba abrazándolo por la espalda con su rostro apoyado sobre el hombro de su sensei atento a sus movimientos mientras que este estaba leyendo un manga. Los dos estaban sentados sobre el futon cubiertos con una manta haciendo cucharita muy cómodos con la presencia del otro.

\- mmmm ¿seguro que no sabes qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunta sin despegar la vista del manga. Genos le responde que no tiene la menor idea entonces decide no darle más vuelta al asunto, por ahora. Ya más tarde se ocuparía de ir a comprar una estufa nueva.

Lo que Saitama ignoraba era que Genos se encargaría de evitar eso aunque signifiqué destruir todas las estufas de cada supermercado en el mundo. Ningún aparato electrónico podría jamás compararse ni reemplazarlo a él y mucho menos llamar tanto la atención de su amado sensei como solo él podía.

Unos minutos pasan hasta que el calvo con capa deja escapar un

\- La próxima vez intenta no ser tan obvio si vas a romperme algo, tus celos terminarán matándome- comenta Saitama sorprendiendo a Genos, lo dice de forma tan natural que al rubio le toma unos segundos procesarlo para darse cuenta que fue descubierto logrando sonrrojarlo de la vergüenza. Aún así no se mueve de su sitio- aunque no está tan mal, me ahorraste unos cuantos gastos y eres más cálido que esa estufa- Susurra sacando una sonrisa del Cyborg que esconde su rostro avergonzado en el cuello del otro sin notar que su sensei estaba en las mismas condiciones.

\- Si, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez sensei- le dice feliz el rubio.

\- Se supone que tendrías que decirme que no lo volverás a hacer- le contesta en forma de reproche aunque también forma una pequeña sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a comentar nada hasta que a las pocas horas ambos quedan dormidos, Saitama cae primero y luego le sigue Genos, abrazados disfrutando del calor que le ofrecía el otro.

* * *

¿Les gusto la idea de Genos celoso de los electrodomésticos? A mi me parece muy tierna XD Un Genos tostadora no estaría nada mal.

Se que Saitama puede soportar este tipo de clima ya que estaba incluido en su entrenamiento para perder el cabello pero ustedes ignoren eso.

Creo que es el ff más corto y que menos tiempo me ha tomado en hacerlo que eh hecho hasta ahora ⊙△⊙

Lamento mi ausencia pero mis vacaciones terminaron y estoy cursando mi último año de secundaria/preparatoria, como lo llamen en su país, así que intento sacarme lindas notas en los exámenes de diagnósticos los cuales finalizarán con suerte la semana que viene por lo tanto tendré más tiempo para actualizar y subir más historias :D

Tenerme paciencia ಥ_ಥ

Nos vemos en la próxima :'3


End file.
